A Place to Belong
by legolasluvr
Summary: LOC MS don't like don't read Ashley and Amanda get transported to Middle-earth cause of a wish or is that the only reason? Edited chater 1 and 2 edited!
1. Chapter 1:To Middleearth

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone but Ashley and Amanda and any other characters that I put in there. The others all belong to Tolkien.

A/N I decided to erase the story that was here and start another one. Sorry for those that liked it but I need to do some changes on it before I can post it so for now enjoy this story oh and please help me with a title, as usual. I suck at titles! Thanks!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ashley is 18 years old with brown hair past her shoulders but not too far. Her best friend, Amanda, is 22 and also had shoulder length brown hair. Ashley and Amanda were watching The "Two Towers" at Ashley's house. As they were watching the movie Amanda said, "There's your man." Legolas had appeared on the screen.

"Elf," corrected Ashley.

"True," replied Amanda, as she nodded and smiled, "I wonder what it would be like to meet them, if they were real."

"Imagine the Hobbits eating everything. Aragorn and Gandalf talking about Aragorn's future. Gimli complaining and Legolas just standing by watching," replied Ashley, "It would be neat to meet them though if it was real."

"Well they aren't real though," said Amanda. 

Ashley nodded and said, "What would you want though? Would you want to go there or would you rather them come here?" 

"There. But we are too old to dream about things like that," said Amanda. 

Ashley laughed and replied, "even though we are older then others, we can still dream, can't we?" 

Amanda then nodded and said, "Always." 

All of a sudden, a bright light blinded them. Ashley, the more courageous of the two, barely reacted. Amanda, on the other hand, screamed. Once the light cleared they weren't in the house anymore.

  
"Where are we?" asked Amanda.

"I don't know, but we better find out," answered Ashley, "let's start walking." As they were walking Ashley took in the land. It was a rocky plain with no grass anywhere. 

"Isn't it ironic that we were just talking about what it would be like to meet the Fellowship, then we end up here?" 

Ashley looked at her friend and replied, "we aren't in Middle-earth. It doesn't exist."

"I'm just saying that it's ironic. I mean, I don't see any highways. No people," said Amanda. 

Ashley shook her head and walked up the hill only to see a huge city. Amanda followed her. Their mouths dropped open and their eyes grew wide as they saw for the first time the first evidence that this certainly wasn't home. The city was built in seven levels, each developed into the hill, and about each was set in a wall, and in each wall was a gate. They looked at each other then Ashley said, "Ok so we're in Middle-earth. I think." 

Amanda nodded. They walked down to The City and entered the Great Gate on the City Wall at the east point of the circuit. They definitely weren't in the 21st century anymore. Women were in dresses that were different than most of the dresses that were in he 21st century. Most of the dresses reached the ground and flowed in the wind. Men were in clothes that didn't fit for the 21st century. They gave the girls strange looks, as if they didn't look appropriate, as they passed by. They went through a total of six gates till they reached one that was closed. They looked through the gate and saw a palace there. They looked at each other. 

"No way!" said Ashley. 

  
"Better believe it cause I know we are not dreaming," said Amanda.

"Yeah well it's hard to believe." 

The two heard horse hooves from behind. They turned around to see a rider running towards the gates. They could tell it was a woman because of the dress but the rider had a cloak and hood on so they couldn't see the face. The gates were opened and the girls stepped out of the way. The rider stopped and looked at the girls. The rider lowered the hood and the girls gasped. It was Arwen. She had long dark brown hair and was wearing an Elven red dress, that looked like it was made from silk, with a green cloak over it. She looked at them confused.

"May I help you ladies?"

  
"Can you tell us where we are?" asked Ashley.

"At the gates of the palace in Gondor. Home of King Elessar and his Queen. I am Queen Arwen."

"Ashley."

"Amanda."

  
"Strange names. Where do you come from?"

"You wouldn't believe us if we told you," said Amanda. 

"Come with me and you can tell me at dinner." The girls followed her in the gate where she got off her horse and a stable boy took the horse to the stables. 

"I will give you some rooms so you can bathe and change," Arwen told the girls, "Then you can join us for dinner." 

The girls nodded and Arwen led them inside. Once inside, she showed them around the palace. Arwen walked into the dining hall and said, "This is where we'll be having dinner." 

The dining hall was huge. It had a chandelier, or what looked like one, hanging above. There was a table to the side that could sit many people. The rest of the hall was for dancing. Arwen led them out and down halls. As they were walking down the halls the girls saw pictures hanging. They observed each one. Most were of Gondor but others were of past kings. Arwen led them to their rooms and opened the door then left to find them some dresses. The two walked inside, stunned by what they saw. The rooms were large with four poster bed. There was a balcony which she went to right away. She looked out and saw the city. The sun was setting behind the hills, making the sky different colors. Orange was the color you could see the most of but there was also red and pink and some yellow. She went back inside and saw a mirror, among other things to do her hair with plus a closet. The closet was empty, but she figured Arwen would get her something. She walked into another room and saw a tub there, which was filled with hot water by a servant who was there earlier. 

The girls bathed and got dressed in dresses that Arwen chose for them, from her own closet. Ashley wore a dark green dress that almost touched the ground, with long sleeves and a high neck line. Amanda wore a red dress that also almost touched the ground. As they walked out of their rooms they looked at each other and Ashley said, "I prefer our clothes but we have no choice while we're here." Amanda nods and they head for the dining room Arwen had shown them before they went to their rooms. 

As they walked in, Arwen smiled. When the girls saw others sitting there, they were in shock. They weren't expecting anyone but Aragorn and Arwen there. Gandalf, Gimli, and Legolas were seated near Aragorn, plus other lords of Gondor. 

"My friends, this is Ashley and Amanda. I found them outside the palace gate," said Arwen.

"Welcome. Come, sit," welcomed Aragorn. The girls sat down, Ashley next to Arwen who was on the right hand of Aragorn. Amanda was seated next to Ashley. Gandalf was at Aragorn's left. Legolas was next to Gandalf, at his right and Gimli was at Legolas' right. 

"Ashley, Amanda, this is King Elessar, Master Gandalf, Legolas of the Woodland realm and Gimli son of Gloin," introduced Arwen. 

"It's a pleasure to meet you, ladies," said King Elessar, "Welcome to Gondor."

"Thank you, King Elessar," replied Ashley.

"Please, call me Aragorn." Ashley nodded.

Arwen said, "please tell us where you are from." 

Ashley and Amanda looked at each other. Ashley said, "Another world." 

Gandalf leaned back in his chair. "Earth."

"You know of it then?" asked Amanda. 

Gandalf nodded and replied, "not to fond of the world and the technology as the people call it." 

Ashley smiled and said, "even some in my world don't like it." She looked around the table and inspected how the others looked. Arwen had changed into a more formal gown, it looked like silver and shimmered in the light. Her long hair flowed behind her. A crown was around her head, showing her royalty. Aragorn also had on royal attire and crown on his head. His hair was shoulder length and straight. Gandalf had a white beard and shoulder length white hair with white robes on. Next she came to Legolas. Her breath caught as she stared at him. His long blond hair was pooled back in an Elvish braid and the rest hung down over his shoulders. He also had on royal attire but no crown. His tunic was a dark green color with silver lining. Gimli wore his armor, his beard touching his chest. 

"So I have seen," said Gandalf, "but why are you here?"

"We don't know. We were at home when a light blinded us and we were just over the hill beyond The City," said Amanda. 

Gandalf sighed as if thinking and Aragorn decided to end the conversation, "No matter. You are welcome in Gondor and can stay as long as you wish."

"Thank you Aragorn," said the girls. Ashley glanced at Gandalf and studied him for a moment. He knew something but she knew he wouldn't say anything.

  
"What do you know that we don't?" asked Ashley. 

Gandalf answered her with a smile, "some I know, others you know more then I do for you have seen the journey."

"You know of the movies and books?" 

Gandalf laughed and nodded saying, "I have been to your world and know of the things you have but never saw it."

"Thankfully," said Ashley. 

Gandalf smiled and said, "You know this is past the War." 

The girls nodded. Gimli looked up from his glass with a bewildered look on his face, "Gandalf, what are you talking about?"

"These girls know about the Fellowship and their journey. They know the outcome of it and the battles they had to fight." 

The people in the hall looked at the girls and Arwen spoke, "but how?"

"It will take all night to explain, Arwen, and we shall save it for another night," said Gandalf. 

"We would like to know why we are here," Amanda inquired. 

Food was brought before them and they started eating. 

"Did you wish it?" asked Gandalf. 

The girls glanced at each other and they both said, "Only in my mind." They looked at each other again.

"There is your answer. Some wishes are granted," said Gandalf. 

Ashley knew that it wasn't the whole answer and she knew Gandalf wouldn't tell them yet. The girls ate but listened to the conversations going on around the table.

"Legolas what news from Mirkwood?" asked Aragorn.

"Everything is well. My father wishes you well," said Legolas. 

Ashley glanced at him as he spoke. They locked eyes as he turned to her. It seemed like he was reading her soul, every secret she had. Every pain and fear she every had he now knew. It was all in her eyes and she couldn't hide that from him. When she finally tore her gaze away from his, she saw Amanda watching her and Legolas. Ashley shook her head, knowing what was going on in her friend's head, and continued eating. After the meal the music started. A soft tune came on and the girls listened to it while others started dancing. 


	2. Chapter 2:Horseback Riding

A/N I got two reviews that have wanted me to update, so I did. Here it is, the next chapter.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As the feast started others walked in and the dancing began. Ashley and Amanda watched as the men and women danced. Eowyn and Faramir joined them and also started dancing. Aragorn and Arwen started dancing as well. Legolas asked another elf that had come with him to dance. Gandalf watched Ashley watch Legolas dance with the maiden. She shook her head to get the feelings of jealousy out of her head and heart. Gandalf smiled in understanding. Aragorn and Arwen came back to the table and Arwen also saw Ashley staring at Legolas. Ashley looked at Arwen then and Arwen smiled at her. 

Ashley smiled back and said, "Gandalf, do you know if we can get back to our world?"

"Why would you want to child? You wished to be here after all," replied Gandalf.

"But we don't belong here. Never have and never will," said Ashley.

"Don't be too sure of that child. There are some things that are meant to be explored. You are welcome here. You can belong only if you want to belong," Gandalf told her. 

"Gandalf what she's saying is that people here wouldn't accept us," explained Amanda. 

"Don't judge all. You are friends to the ones at this table and more," said Gandalf, "do you know how to ride horses?" 

The girls nodded and Gandalf said, "see? You are already starting to fit in here." 

They smile and Ashley said, "thanks Gandalf." 

Gandalf smiled and shook his head. After that dance Legolas rejoined them and the maiden went to dance with someone else. 

"What is your world like?" asked Gimli.

"Nothing like this," replied Ashley, "things are more complicated and even more dangerous with more dangerous weapons. War happens all the time."

"Why?" asked Arwen.

  
"It's a fight to see who can control the 6 billion humans in the world," replied Amanda. 

Their eyes grew wide and they cried in shock, "6 billion!!!" 

The girls laughed and shook their heads saying, "yes we have that many people."

"You said you rode horses," said Arwen.

"Yes. Some don't because we have other means of transportation," said Ashley.

"I would like to see your world some time," said Legolas as he picked up his wine glass.

"Maybe if we can find a way back if you want to go we can take you," said Ashley. 

Legolas smiled and nodded. Arwen smiled to herself. She knew Ashley had feelings for the elf. 

She stood up and said, "well if it is ok with you ladies I would like to show you around."

"Of course," they replied. Arwen led them out of the dining hall and towards the gardens where she spent most of her time.

"The gardens are beautiful," said Ashley as they walk down the path. They saw a small fountain at the end of the path where they sat down. 

"Yes it is but Gondor is under attack again and I fear that things as beautiful as this will be destroyed along with the lives of the people," Arwen told them with a frown. 

Ashley and Amanda looked at her for a second then Ashley asked, "how can Gondor be under attack? Sauron was destroyed."

"Ah, yes, he was! But that doesn't mean that the Orcs are all destroyed. Orcs are even angrier now that their master is dead. They will do anything to kill the people," said Arwen, "Aragorn had tried to fight but the Orcs are multiplying and we don't know if we can survive the next battle."

"Can't you get help from Rohan?" asked Ashley.

"We have their help on the next battle and that is what lifts our hopes," said Arwen, "Mirkwood has also said that they will help."

"With Elves and men fighting together you cannot lose," said Ashley. 

Arwen smiled and replied, "I hope not."

"Now can you show me to the stables and to a horse I can ride?" asked Ashley. 

Arwen laughed and said, "of course. Follow me." 

She lead them to the stables where the horses all stood by their gates to see who entered the stables. Arwen's horse whinnied when she saw her. Arwen smiled and walks over to her horse. The horse nuzzled Arwen's neck. Ashley and Amanda smile. Ashley then saw a paint stallion kicking the door, wanting attention. She walked over to the stable and the horse nuzzled her neck. Ashley smiled as she rubbed his forehead. She grabbed the bridle there on the door and walked in. She put the bridle on and Amanda opened the door for her. 

Ashley walked him out and Arwen turned around and saw the horse and walked over saying, "this horse is one of our best. You may ride him if you wish."  
  
"I would love to. Is right now ok?" asked Ashley. 

Arwen smiled and replies, "of course." Ashley smiled and lead the horse out to the pasture. Amanda closed the gate as Ashley walked in with the horse. 

"What is his name?" asked Ashley as she let the horse get used to her before she rode. 

"Poikaer," replied Arwen, "it means pure one." 

"Good name for him," said Ashley as she smiled. She saw Aragorn, Gandalf, Gimli, and Legolas walk towards them. They walked to the corral and watched as Ashley hopped on Poikaer. 

"Don't you wants a saddle?" asked Aragorn out of concern.

Lacey shook her head and replied, "No. I can ride better without one." 

Poikaer pawed the ground, wanting to run. Ashley smiled wide and gently nudged him. He started prancing. Ashley kept him at a walk then slowly went into a trot. When Ashley was about to put him into a gallop he started to prance even more, knowing what he was going to be able to do. She nudged him into a slow gallop. A few minutes later she nudged him into a full out run. Poikaer took off and ran around the corral. Ashley finally stopped him and Arwen smiled. Ashley led Poikaer over to the others.

"Where did you learn to ride like that?" asked Aragorn. 

"I grew up around horses, Aragorn. I know more about them then most people my age," said Ashley as she hopped off of Poikaer. 

Aragorn smiled, "well, at least we don't have to teach you to ride."

"Huh!!" complained Gimli, "walking is just fine!"

"Even if your short legs can't keep up with others?" asked Ashley as she smirked. 

Gimli growled but smiled all the same as Legolas and Aragorn laughed. Amanda opened the gate for Ashley and Ashley led Poikaer back to his stall. 

They followed her and as Ashley closed the door to his stall Aragorn said, "since you trained him he is yours." 

Ashley spun around and looked at him with wide eyes and an open mouth.

"Aragorn I can't pay you for him," said Ashley.

"I don't want you to pay me for him. He is my gift to you," replied Aragorn, "no arguments." 

Ashley smiled then said, "Thank you." 

Aragorn smiled at her and asked, "Now my friends, what do you say we all go to the fighting grounds and practice?" 

Legolas, Gimli, and Gandalf agreed and they headed towards the grounds. Arwen, Ashley, and Amanda followed them.

"I want to see if Legolas can really hit him mark every time," whispered Ashley to Amanda. 

Amanda smiled and said, "you know he probably can." 

Ashley laughed and shook her head in agreement. Arwen looked at them and smiled. She had heard them but didn't say anything.


	3. Chapter 3:Training

As they all headed to the training grounds Ashley and Amanda looked around. Once they were at the training grounds Arwen, Ashley, and Amanda stayed at the end of it to watch. Aragorn and Legolas took out their bows. Legolas had fired an arrow before Aragorn even had his arrow to his bow. Bulls-eye. Ashley's eyes bugged out. She had never seen anyone move that fast. They watched as Legolas hit bulls-eye every time and Aragorn missed only a few times. After their arrows were spent Aragorn reached for his sword and Gandalf chose to fight him. Gimli practiced throwing his ax at targets. Legolas was practicing with his knives. 

As Gandalf and Aragorn were fighting Arwen said, "do you want to learn to fight?"

"I'd like to learn to but I'd also like to learn Elvish," said Ashley. 

Amanda shook her head and added, "we know some Elvish but not much." 

"I would be glad to teach you," replied Arwen.

"Arwen do you think we'll ever be able to go home?" asked Amanda, as she suddenly missed her home and family.

"For your sake I hope so. I know it's hard to be away from family. It must be even harder being another world, not even knowing if you can go back," said Arwen. 

Ashley and Amanda nod. After the training was over Ashley and Amanda headed to their rooms. 

As Ashley walked into hers Amanda asked, "my room or yours? I want to talk."

"Mine," answered Ashley. Amanda walks inside and Ashley closes the door. 

"Gandalf is hiding something," said Amanda.

"I know," replied Ashley, as she sighed, "but we don't have a choice but to go along with it till we know what's going on."

"I still find it ironic that we are here when we wished it," said Amanda.

"That is part of the reason we're here. We both wished it and we're here but for another reason. Normally I could see why we would be here if it was during the Fellowship's trip but not after the war's over and Aragorn, king," Ashley told her. 

Amanda sighed and said, "and Gandalf knows why but won't tell us."

"Maybe in time he will," said Ashley.

"What if he doesn't?" asked Amanda.

"Then we'll have to find out the hard way," said Ashley. 

She took her hair down and ran a brush through it. 

"I saw the way you were looking at Legolas during the feast," said Amanda out of the blue. 

Ashley laughed and asked, "can you blame me? Things like that though only happen in fanfics."

"Dreams come true," replies Amanda.

"Not dreams like that. Amanda, Legolas can go back to Mirkwood and get any elf maiden he wants. Besides you know as well as I do that in the books he never fell in love," said Ashley.

"But you're here now," said Amanda as she smirked. 

Ashley shook her head and said, "you live in a dream."

"Right now we are both living in a dream that became a reality. If we are going to go back to our world make the most of this reality while you can," said Amanda.

"And that's another thing. I am not going to love Legolas then leave him and let him die of a broken heart even if he did love me," said Ashley, "it's out of the question." 

Amanda sighed but said no more on the subject. She knew that Ashley would never tell him how she felt about him even when she fell more in love with him. Amanda knew she would. It was only a matter of time. She also knew that it would slowly destroy everything that Ashley was. She would start to hate everything she loved and become depressed. Ashley was like that in a lot of ways. She either had to get Legolas to love Ashley and tell her or to get herself and Ashley out of Middle-earth before her feelings deepened. She got up from where she was sitting and said a goodnight to Ashley and went to her room with her thoughts. Ashley sighed as her door closed. She sat down and put her head in her hand. 

"What do I do?" she whispered to herself, "Amanda knows what's going on. We need to get out of here before things get out of hand. Between my feelings for Legolas and the orcs here." 

She laid down and went to sleep for the night, though sleep didn't come easily.


End file.
